Just Another Boy
by Izca RizcassieYJ
Summary: "Bisakah kau mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' ? dan aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan panggilanmu seperti biasa ? untuk kali ini saja Bummie-Hyung"-Kyuhyun/"Saranghae yeongwonhi,KyuKyu"-Kibum/OS/KiHyun For Event Desember Ceria KiHyun/ Warn:BL/MXM/Shounen-Ai/


**Disclaimer** **© This Story is My Own,**

 **But Chara is Not My Mine**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Drama**

 **Story of Izca RizcassieYJ**

 **Warning : Miss Typo,Typo(s),Gaje, Shounen-ai,Boys Love,MXM,**

 **OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk menghibur semata bukan untuk di komersilkan**

 **FOR EVENT**

 **~Desember Ceria KiHyun~**

 **DLDR**

 **NO COPY AND NO PLAGIAT !**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **TEKAN TOMBOL BACK KALAU GAK SUKA**

 **|Just Another Boy|**

* * *

Kyuhyun bukan tidak mengerti perubahan yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya, ia juga tidak buta melihat tatapan kekasihnya tidak sama lagi. Salahkah ia yang ingin mempertahankan kekasihnya meskipun ia tahu hati itu bukan miliknya lagi, ia berharap perasaan yang terus menghantuinya itu tidak nyata. Namun melihat kekasihnya yang tertawa lepas bukan karenanya membuat denyutan di hatinya semakin menyiksa. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang bercengkerama dengan yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Hyuna, tapi saat ia tepat di depan kekasihnya entah mengapa malah berhenti tertawa membuat luka di hatinya semakin melebar.

* * *

 **Say it once more that you got bored of me, it's fine even if it's an excuse**

* * *

"Bummie-Hyung… kenapa kau tidak menungguku ?"-kenapa kau meninggalkanku ?

"Oh… Mianhae Kyuhyun tadi aku terburu buru"-tadi aku menjemput Hyuna

"Ah… gwenchana Hyungie"-aku tahu

Lagi tanpa di sadari Kibum jika jawaban yang ia berikan terasa bagai garam yang di taburkan di hati kekasihnya, ia tidak tahu jika kekasihnya paham bahasa tersirat dari ucapan dan sikapnya yang tertutup dalam kebohongan.

* * *

 **So just tell me that there's a new person because I won't hold you back**

* * *

"Oppa… aku duluan yah ? aku ada kelas lagi" suara yeoja itu mengalun bagaikan suara teriakan dementor yang mengambil semua perasaan bahagiaku.

"Nde… Sampai jumpa lagi" –nanti aku jemput

' **NYUT'**

Tanpa memikirkan perasaan kekasihnya ia memberikan senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia berikan. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya melangkahkan kakinya tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang melihat punggungnya dari belakang dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tahu seharusnya tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan bersikap layaknya namja yang brengsek dengan bermain hati tetapi ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun melepasnya. Sejujurnya ia telah bosan dengan hubungan mereka, namun sikap Kyuhyun yang berpura-pura tidak tahu membuatnya gusar dan mengingat wajah sendu kekasihnya melihat ia berdua dengan orang lain membuat hatinya berdenyut tapi ia menepis semuanya. Ia harus membuat Kyuhyun melepasnya meskipun itu berakhir menyakiti hati namja manis itu.

* * *

 **Remember those promises ? Have you ever dreamed ?**

* * *

Setelah kelas selesai Kyuhyun tidak langsung pulang, ia malah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju taman dekat kampus. Ia berjalan ke tempat dimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu Kibum yang juga tempat dimana kekasihnya menyatakan perasaan padanya, saat hampir sampai langkah kakinya terhenti mendadak melihat pemandangan menyakitkan tepat di kedua matanya. Kekasihnya sedang berciuman dengan yeoja yang ia lihat di kampusnya tadi pagi, ia ingin berlari menjauh tetapi kakinya seakan terpaku tanpa ia sadari jika air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan berbuat seperti ini terlebih di tempat dimana janji yang dulu di ucapkan untuknya, akhirnya kaki itu bisa bergerak lagi seandainya bisa ia ingin menghampiri kekasihnya tapi ia memilih membalikkan tubuhnya karena ia tidak sanggup mendengar ucapan kekasihnya ia belum siap menerima kenyataan menyakitkan meskipun ia tahu yang terjadi.

* * *

 **Rather than getting hurt because of you I'd rather plug my ears with sad music**

* * *

Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun membuat hyungnya mengernyit bingung, terlebih wajah adiknya terlihat pucat, mata yang merah dan sembab. Leeteuk yang melihat itu langsung mengikuti dongsaengnya namun belum sempat ia mengetuk pintu suara tangisan mengurungkan niatnya mungkin dongsaengnya butuh waktu sendiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun menangis tersedu mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Kibum selama 3 tahun berpacaran di temani suara dari radionya yang menambah hatinya tersayat suara yang menyandungkan kisah seperti yang di alaminya.

"Apakah kau pernah benar - benar mencintaiku Bummie-Hyung..." gumamnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ada suara yang menjawab.

Ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil kotak di bawah tempat tidurnya dan mengumpulkan semua yang pernah di berikan Kibum padanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat mungkin memang ini yang benar benar di inginkan Kibum, tidak mengapa jika akhirnya ia yang tersakiti lagi asalkan Kibum meraih kebahagiaannya. Pikiran naifnya itu sudah terlalu banyak membuat ia merasakan terluka mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia berpikir naif, setidaknya yang terakhir bisa membuat orang lain bahagia. Tetapi bolehkah ia mendengar suara kekasihnya untuk terakhir kali ? sebelum ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka ?

* * *

 **So just tell me you still love me because I won't act surprised**

* * *

Kyuhyun langsung mendial nomer yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, menunggu sambungan telponnya terhubung membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Yeobosseyo… Kyu, ada apa menelponku ? kalau tidak ada yang penting aku matikan" suara berat dari seberang malah membuat hatinya semakin sakit, ia tahan isak tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Tidak ada jawaban membuat Kibum berdecak kesal.

"Ck… sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan ? jangan membuang waktuku !" bahkan tidak ada sapaan hangat lagi seperti dulu dan hanya cacian yang Kyuhyun dapatkan.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang kau katakan aku akan menutupnya" ucapan Kibum sontak membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bummie-Hyung… bisakah….bisakah…." Suara Kyuhyun tergagap membuat Kibum semakin kesal tanpa sadar membentak Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah apa ? bicara yang jelas jangan seperti orang yang gagap seperti itu!" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara Kibum dan ucapan kasarnya sedangkan Kibum sendiri merasa bersalah karena tidak sengaja membentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu aku…" belum sempat Kibum meminta maaf suara Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya.

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' ? dan aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan panggilanmu seperti biasa ? untuk kali ini saja Bummie-Hyung" suara memohon Kyuhyun entah mengapa terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Kibum seakan ini permintaan terakhirnya. Tersisa suara hening dalam jeda yang cukup lama, membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin keputusannya. Sesaat ia akan mematikan sambungannya terdengar suara Kibum.

"Saranghae yeongwonhi,KyuKyu" mendengar nada lembut Kibum membuat senyuman tercetak di wajah manisnya seandainya Kibum melihat mungkin ia akan menyesal telah menyakiti Kyuhyun. Tidak lama kemudian suara lembut Kyuhyun mengalun indah di telinga Kibum.

"Nado Saranghae, Kibummie-Hyung… Gomawo" terdengar nada ketulusan di suaranya membuat ribuan kupu-kupu terasa menggelitik di hati Kibum .

Lama tak terdengar suara Kyuhyun dan terganti dengan nada sambungan telah terputus, sekarang Kibum merasa ia memang namja yang berengsek dan ia baru sadar jika ia masih mencintai kekasih evilnya sejujurnya ia melihat saat kekasihnya datang di taman dan melihat kegiatan yang ia lakukan dengan yeoja itu. Namun egonya melarang ia mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang ia akan memperbaiki semuanya karena yakin Kyuhyun akan memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang telah memutus sambungan teleponnya langsung bergegas menemui hyungnya, ia sudah mengambil keputusan dan ia harap keputusannya itu tidak menyakiti siapapun. Meskipun itu tetap akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Langkah kaki jenjangnya menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga menuju lantai bawah, matanya terus mencari keberadaan hyungnya sampai ia menemukan sosok hyungnya di dapur memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Dengan langkah berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara ia berjalan di belakang tubuh hyungnya,.

"Hyung tahu kau ada di belakang Kyunnie…" –ups ternyata Leeteuk menyadari kedatangannya, bibirnya langsung merengut lucu menimbulkan kekehan dari hyungnya.

"Kenapa hyung langsung tahu sih ? seharusnya hyung berpura pura tidak tahu , menyenangkan dongsaengnya sekali saja masa tidak mau ?" gerutu Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan sikap Leeteuk.

"Hahaha… habis wajahmu lucu Kyunnie kalau sedang kesal seperti sekarang" ucapan Leeteuk menimbulkan pukulan beruntun dari Kyuhyun yang tidak suka dengan jawaban hyungnya.

"Hyung menyebalkan ! aku tidak jadi ikut kalau hyung masih jahat seperti itu…" sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya Kyuhyun berjalan membawa makanan yang sudah di masak hyungnya ke meja makan

"Kekeke… hyung hanya bercanda Kyu ? tapi benarkah kau jadi ikut hyung ? " raut wajah Leeteuk langsung berubah dengan mata yang berbinar mendengar namdongsaengnya mau mengikutinya.

"Nde hyungie, Kyunnie mau ikut hyung pindah…" anggukan Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk tertegun

"Bukankah seminggu yang lalu kamu bilang tidak mau pindah ? apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanya Leeteuk menuntut.

"Aniyo hyungie… lagipula Kyunnie ingin kita berkumpul bersama appa juga eomma, Kyunnie merindukan mereka hyung" tanpa sadar aliran air mata mengalir di wajah manisnya membuat Leeteuk mengira namdongsaengnya memang merindukan kedua orangtuanya tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Arasseo… sekarang kita makan dulu, setelah itu bantu hyung mengepak barang yang akan kita bawa besok lusa" perintah Leeteuk hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan pelan dari Kyuhyun.

 **~SKIP~**

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke bagian pengurusan perpindahan di kampusnya, setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin pada Leeteuk. Saat ia keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Kibum, membuat suasana di antara mereka terasa canggung terlebih di antara mereka ada Hyuna yang menggelayut manja di lengan Kibum. Namun Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin menunda terlalu lama langsung menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kibum.

"Hyung… Mianhae sebelumnya jika aku mengganggu kalian berdua, tapi bisakah aku berbicara berdua denganmu ?" suara memohon Kyuhyun membuat Kibum merasa tidak nyaman, sedangkan Suzy meskipun dengan enggan akhirnya ia melepaskan lengannya yang menggamit Kibum.

"Hn… Ada apa ?" tanpa berniat meluruskan semua kesalahannya Kibum langsung meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak berbasa basi.

"Ini untuk Kibum hyung, aku harap kau akan suka dengan yang aku berikan" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Kibum, sedangkan Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dan seakan bisa tahu maksudnya Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Hadiah natal untukmu hyung…" lembut suara Kyuhyun membuat Kibum semakin bingung dengan hadiah natal yang terlalu cepat ia terima.

"Natal nanti aku tidak ada di Seoul hyung…" bukan ketenangan yang Kibum dapat tapi rasa tidak nyaman yang membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

"Waeyo Kyu ?" suara datar Kibum terdengar penasaran mengetahui jawaban Kyuhyun namun hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Anyyeong Bummie-hyung…. Gomawo untuk semua waktu yang sudah hyung berikan selama ini" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menahan diri untuk membalikkan tubuhnya saat Kibum memanggil namanya.

"Kyu… apa maksudnya ? Kyunie ?" teriak Kibum yang di abaikan Kyuhyun.

* * *

 **No just another boy, I won't care anymore, leaving me in tears**

* * *

Malam hari di kamarnya Kibum menatap kotak yang telah di berikan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong, ia begitu bingung dengan hatinya yang mendadak merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman dan sesak tapi ia segera menepis perasaan itu seperti malam saat Kyuhyun menghubunginya tiba – tiba. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat ia akhirnya membuka kotak itu namun kernyitan di dahinya menunjukkan kebingungan dengan jelas melihat dua barang yang berbeda, satu kepingan dvd dan sebuah syal putih bersih dengan inisial namanya. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berjalan menuju tempat dimana biasa ia menonton film bersama dengan Kyu- ah sepertinya tanpa sengaja ia mengingat kebiasaan bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum mulai memasukkan keping dvd yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

 **Kibum POV**

Aku mulai memutar dvd yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun sambil menatap syal pemberiannya, sebelumnya aku mengira ini adalah dvd dari film kesukaanku namun yang terlihat malah sosok kekasih manisku. Ia begitu manis dengan rambut ikal brown dan kemejaku, tunggu- sepertinya aku mengenal ruangan itu. Ah- bukankah itu sama dengan ruangan yang aku tempati sekarang, tapi kapan ia mengambilnya ? Hah…. Ini membuatku semakin berat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Kenapa dengannya ? kenapa menatapku dengan wajah sendu ?

" _ **Bummie-hyung…. Ah maksudku Kibum-hyung, apakah kau tahu ini hari apa ? aku yakin kau tidak mengingat hari ini. Hari dimana pertama kalinya hyung mengabaikanku"**_

Aku masih belum memahaminya, namun adegan selanjutnya membuatku tercekat ia Kyuhyunku menangis dan yang ku lihat membuat mataku membulat sempurna. Aku masih mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian dimana pertama kalinya aku memulai sebuah kebohongan.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

Suara deringan telpon tanpa sengaja membuat aktifitas dua manusia terganggu, dan dengan decihan kesal namja yang mendominasi itu langsung mengangkat telponnya tanpa melihat penelponnya.

"Ada apa ?" suara Kibum namja itu terdengar sangat kentara kesal.

"Bummie-hyung, sekarang sedang dimana ?" suara merdu dari kekasihnya terdengar dari seberang telpon.

"Hn… aku sedang bersama temanku, wae ?" tanpa ragu ia menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan mulus penuh dengan kebohongan.

"Oh… Arasseo. Mianhae kalau aku mengganggu, Jalja" suara Kyuhyun entah mengapa terdengar aneh dan tanpa curiga Kibum memutus sambungan telpon mereka berdua.

Kibum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda dengan seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil, salah satu dari fansnya yang entah mengapa ia terima menjadi kekasih meskipun ia telah memiliki Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia telah jenuh menjalani hubungan selama setahun dengan Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya ia menerima Ryeowook menjadi kekasih gelapnya, mereka tidak pernah tahu jika apa yang mereka lakukan membuat seseorang terluka dan meneteskan air matanya.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

Setelah melihat tayangan di depannya Kibum tertegun karena hari itu adalah hari jadi mereka selama setahun, namun ia malah mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang menghubunginya dan memilih menghabiskan malam dengan kekasih gelapnya. Ia baru mengetahui jika Kyuhyun ada di sana melihat dirinya bersama Ryeowook, dan tahu jika ia telah membohongi kekasih manisnya. Adegan selanjutnya kembali berputar namun ruangan itu berganti menjadi kamar kekasihnya ia melihat Kyuhyun memegang syal putih sama persis dengan yang ada di tangan Kibum sekarang.

" _ **Hyung… tadinya aku bermaksud memberikan syal ini saat natal nanti karena aku tahu jika kamu tidak kuat dengan udara dingin, meskipun Hyung sering berpura – pura kuat di hadapanku. Tapi sepertinya syal ini tidak akan berguna lagi karena akan ada yang menghangatkanmu setiap Hyung merasa kedinginan. Hiks… Hiks… mianhaeyo Bummie-Hyung, Aku…. Aku… seharusnya… seharusnya melepasmu sejak lama tapi aku terlalu egois. Mianhaeyo menahanmu terlalu lama, Mianhaeyo aku sengaja membutakan diri selama ini. Nan…. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo Bummie-Hyung, Yeongwonhi"**_

' _ **DEG'**_

Senyuman manis Kyuhyun yang tidak singkron dengan air mata di pipinya mengakhiri video yang Kibum putar, dan entah mengapa tanpa ia sadari kedua pipinya juga telah basah oleh air mata melihat pengakuan dari kekasihnya. Perasaan di hatinya menjadi tidak nyaman terasa sesak seperti ada yang menekan dadanya dengan keras.

 **Kibum POV**

Bodoh ! kau bodoh Kyu, kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya untuk namja brengsek seperti aku ? Shit… kenapa dengan mataku ? berhenti air mata bodoh, aku tidak mungkin menangis hanya karena ini. Bukankah memang aku yang ingin ia melepaskanku ? ada apa denganku ? kenapa rasanya sesak dan sakit ? aku harus menghubungi Kyuhyun, mungkin dengan itu aku bisa mengakhiri perasaan sesak ini.

Aku langsung beranjak menuju kamarku dan dengan segera aku raih handphone yang sebelumnya tergeletak begitu saja. Ku lihat ada dua pesan masuk, aku berharap banyak jika salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun. Dengan senyuman aku membuka pesan itu, namun senyumanku langsung hilang sesaat setelah aku membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun.

 _ **To: Me**_

 _ **From: Kyuhyun**_

 _ **Hyung bisakah kita bertemu untuk terakhir kali ? setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.**_

 _ **Aku tunggu di taman biasa.**_

Apa maksudnya ? Kenapa ia berbicara seakan tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi ?

* * *

 **No you must set me free I won't care I don't believe you anymore**

* * *

Jeda beberapa saat untuk Kibum memahami pesan dari kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke arah motornya dan langsung melesat meninggalkan apartemennya menuju taman yang di maksud Kyuhyun. Sepuluh menit kemudian sebuah motor hitam berhenti di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi, pengendara motor yang di ketahui ternyata Kibum langsung turun dari motornya begitu melihat siluet orang yang begitu di kenalnya.

Ia meninggalkan motornya begitu saja dan langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana kekasihnya sedang menunggu, dan sepertinya orang itupun menyadari kehadiran Kibum ia mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian tanpa kata ia langsung memakaikan syal untuk Kibum yang tidak sadar jika keluar hanya mengenakan kaos tipis.

"Hyung… apa kau menyukai hadiah natalmu ? aku harap kau suka" ujar Kyuhyun membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Kibum baru saja ingin menjawab sebelum jari Kyuhyun bertengger di bibirnya meminta Kibum untuk diam.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya Hyung…. Aku rasa sudah terlalu malam, udaranya juga terlalu dingin. Jadi jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik Hyung, kau ini sudah tahu malam ini cuacanya dingin tapi malah nekat datang dengan kaos setipis itu ? Apa sekarang kau jadi bodoh ? mana Kibum-Hyung yang jenius itu ? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada ? Eh.. tapi kau sudah memiliki penghangat hidup nde ? Aku rasa tidak akan berpengaruh ada atau tidak adanya aku. Benarkan hyung ?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat dada Kibum semakin sesak terlebih senyuman palsu yang mengiringinya.

"Aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi Kibum-Hyung, sekarang kau sudah bebas dariku aku tidak akan memaksamu tetap di sisiku. Aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia. Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang menekan hidupmu lagi dengan rengekan yang mengganggumu, tidak akan ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun namja bodoh yang bisa kau permainkan hatinya. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida untuk semua hal semu yang sudah hyung berikan, hyung tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku. Anyyeong Kibum-Hyung" dengan langkah perlahan Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kibum, namun belum jauh ia melangkah sebuah tarikan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, KyuKyu. Aku memang namja yang brengsek menyia-nyiakanmu selama ini, tapi jangan berkata seolah aku tidak pernah mencintaimu itu sangat melukaiku Kyu. Dan jangan pernah berkata melepasku, karena aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu sekalipun itu merebut kebahagiaanmu" ujar Kibum seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Geumanhe Hyung…. Jangan membuatku merasa semakin sulit, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan ? Hiks…. Hiks…. " tanpa bisa di tutupi lagi tubuh dalam pelukan Kibum bergetar di sertai isakan yang menyayat hati. Sementara itu hati Kibum terasa terkoyak mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun, ia langsung membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga wajah mereka berhadapan dan menarik lembut wajah Kyuhyun yang tertunduk.

"Tatap mata Hyung Kyu, lihatlah apa yang paling aku inginkan. Jangan tundukkan kepalamu seakan aku sesuatu yang menjijikkan, Tolong jangan menangis Kyu. Aku akan menebus semua rasa sakit yang kau rasakan KyuKyu" masih tertunduk tanpa ingin menatap Kibum, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Jebal Kyu…. Jangan seperti ini, Hiks…. Aku…. Aku…. " suara tersendat Kibum yang menahan tangis membuat hati Kyuhyun luluh.

"Mianhaeyo Hyung…. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, Uri heojija Hyung" dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lembut.

"Aniya Kyu…. Kita tidak akan pernah putus ! Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi Kyu….Hiks " Kibum sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhaeyo Hyung… Naneun Jeongmal Appa, lagipula besok aku sudah tidak ada di Seoul lagi. Jadi aku yakin kau pasti lebih mudah melupakan semuanya. Anyyeong BumBum-Hyung" tepat setelah itu Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Kibum yang masih mematung.

"Hajima Kyu…. Kyu….. Hajima…. " teriakan Kibum membahana ke seluruh taman begitu ia tersadar akan ucapan kekasihnya namun tidak membuat Kyuhyun sedetikpun menghentikan langkahnya.

Sedangkan di taman yang gelap itu masih terdengar tangisan menyayat hati dari Kibum, namja yang selalu menyia-nyiakan kekasihnya kini hanya tersisa penyesalan mendalam dalam hatinya.

 **End**

 **Eits, masih ada lanjutannya**

 **II**

 **(Epilog)**

 _ **A Few Years Laters**_

Seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja biru yang membungkus lengan kekarnya berjalan di sebuah taman dekat tempat ia mengajar sebagai dosen, namja itu Kibum setelah kekasih yang ia cintai memilih meninggalkannya hidupnya terasa tidak sama lagi meskipun banyak namja maupun yeoja yang mengejarnya ia malah mengacuhkan mereka karena hati dan pikirannya hanya terisi Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Kibum sadari langkah kakinya telah membawa ia di tempat dimana terakhir kali ia melihat Kyuhyun karena setelahnya mantan yang masih di anggap kekasih itu seakan menghilang di telan bumi, bukan sekali dua kali ia mencoba mencari berita tentang Kyuhyun namun tidak ada hasil sedikitpun dari usahanya selama tujuh tahun. Saat ia masih sibuk melamun sebuah tubrukan keras mengenai kakinya, dan saat ia menurunkan pandangan matanya yang di lihat oleh matanya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang mengaduh kesakitan terjatuh akibat menabraknya.

"Hei…. Apa kau tidak baik – baik saja ?" tegur Kibum dengan nada dingin khasnya, membuat anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang yang bertanya padanya.

"Daddy….. Daddy….. " bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan tangisan keras dari namja kecil di depannya.

"Berhentilah menangis… siapa namamu bocah ?" bentakan Kibum membuat namja kecil itu langsung menghentikan tangisannya meskipun isakan masih terdengar.

"Kihyun….. Kim Kihyun…. " ucap Kihyun dengan suara lantang khas anak kecil dan di sertai senyuman yang terasa familiar untuk Kibum, ia baru saja ingin bertanya sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan terdengar memanggil nama namja kecil di hadapannya.

"Kihyun…. Kau ini jangan lari – lari di taman, sekarang kau jatuh bukan ?" bentakan Kyuhyun serta wajah cemasnya membuat namja kecil itu mulai menangis lagi.

"I'm Sorry Mom…. Kihyun bikin Mommy khawatir, Hiks…. Hiks…. " tangisan KiHyun membuat Kyuhyun yang semula marah menjadi luluh.

"Aish…. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau bilang ingin seperti Daddymu yang tidak cengeng, kenapa sekarang kau malah menangis. Hm ?" suara lembut Kyuhyun di sertai elusan pada KiHyun membuat seseorang yang melihat interaksi mereka dengan rasa penasaran dan bingung.

"Yes… Mom, tapi Daddy jahat Mom. Aku saja tadi di bentaknya" tutur Kihyun dengan lancar.

"Mwo ?" teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu keras terlebih saat ia merasa ada sentuhan dari punggungnya, dan seketika itu matanya melotot kaget melihat Daddy Kihyun berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Jadi KyuKyu Sayang….. bisa kau jelaskan semuanya padaku ? Hm ?" ucapan penuh tekanan dan tatapan mengintimidasi Kibum sontak menciutkan nyali Kyuhyun.

"Dia…. Anakku …. " melihat pelototan Kibum menyulitkan dirinya bahkan hanya untuk meneguk ludah sendiri.

"Maksudku…. Anak kita…. " mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun langsung membuat amarah Kibum keluar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya !" bentakan Kibum membuat pasangan Mom & Son menangis bersamaan, dan dengan sigap Kibum memeluk keduanya.

"Ssst…. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu…" suara lembut Kibum berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun sementara KiHyun melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Daddynya.

"Bagaimana…. Hiks… Aku bisa mengatakannya… Kau malah membentakku di malam saat aku menelponmu…. Hiks… " dengan terbata Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya pada Kibum termasuk alas an ia memilih pergi meskipun Kibum telah mengakui kesalahannya, mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun semakin membuat Kibum bersalah terlebih membayangkan kehidupan berat yang di alaminya saat merawat Kihyun tanpa ada ia di sampingnya.

"Mianhaeyo Kyu…. semua yang telah terjadi salahku. Aku akan memperbaiki semua, ayo kita mulai dari awal" pinta Kibum penuh harap dan anggukan pelan dari Kyuhyun membuat ia tersenyum lebar.

"Saranghae KyuKyu…. dan Kihyun Nae Aegi" ucap Kibum dengan lembut di sertai kecupan hangat untuk kedua orang yang di sayanginya.

"Nado BumBum…. Saranghae yeongwonhi" balas Kyuhyun setelah ia menutup matanya menikmati kecupan hangat Kibum.

"Kihyun juga…. Daddy and Mommy Saranghae…. " celetukan Kihyun membuat keduanya tertawa penuh kebahagiaan.

 **Pada akhirnya penantian akan cinta yang tulus akan selalu berakhir dengan kebahagiaan meskipun harus melewati banyak halangan dan rintangan serta rasa sakit di dalam hati. Namun keyakinan akan cinta itu yang akan membuatmu kuat untuk menghadapi dunia.**

 **EnD**

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"  
Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December".  
Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :  
Author :  
\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn  
\- Genre dan lainnya bebas  
\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)  
\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)  
\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.  
\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.  
\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan  
\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)  
\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)  
\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD  
Reader :  
\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish  
\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)  
\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)  
\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.  
\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM  
\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic  
Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.  
Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY  
^^ Terima kasih  
Sign  
Istri Kibum xD  
(Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane)  
Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar

 **Mind to RnR,please ?**


End file.
